In the sadness I was
by Melissa-yueirishu
Summary: ¿En realidad podemos olvidar nuestro pasado reprimiendolo solamente? ¿En nuestras acciones e el presente se refleja el daño que nos hizo el pasado? Eso es lo que Yuki Eiri tiene que aprender
1. In reality the mind is very,very fragile

In the sadness, I was  
  
C1- In reality the mind is very, very fragile  
  
-Ahhh!!!....Ahhh!!!! EIRI!!!- grito con toda la fuerza que tenia en esos instantes, estaba agotada...  
  
-Calla! Pueden oírnos- le dijo Eiri penetrándola con mas fuerza y agarrando ambos senos de la mujer- y tu no quieres eso verdad?- se burlo de ella que estaba temblando bajo el, sintiendo un placer prohibido.  
  
Rápidamente salió de ella, provocando un sonoro gemido por parte de la mujer seguido de su nombre, tendría que apresurarse porque su koibito: Shindou Shuichi estaba en camino puesto que esa era la hora de salida en NG Records. No sabia como podía estar haciéndole eso. Rápidamente se puso unos boxers y un pantalón.  
  
-Vete de aquí- la miro secamente- después de esto ya no me sirves para nada.  
  
A la mujer se le inundaron los ojos de lagrimas ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel con ella que le estaba entregando todo, arriesgándose demasiado? cubriéndose con las blancas sabanas agarro su ropa del suelo y metiéndose al baño, cerro la puerta y suspiro para ella.  
  
-Eiri como puedes ser así con migo? - diciendo eso empezó a cambiarse.  
  
Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta se escucharon. - Apresúrate!!! Que Shuichi esta por llegar!!!.  
  
Terminándose de cambiar salió del baño con la mirada llena de lagrimas plantada en el suelo, avergonzada, humillada, usada... así se sentía.  
  
-Lárgate!!!- seguida de esta exclamación por parte de su hermano salió del departamento dejando un camino de lagrimas.  
  
Se subió a su automóvil arrancando con mucha velocidad dejando mucho polvo a su alrededor dejando a un chico de cabellera rosada tosiendo confundido.- no sabia que Mika hubiera venido a visitar a Yuki- murmuro para el mismo.- no importa- dijo cambiando su expresión confundida por una sonrisa.  
  
Mientras tanto Eiri había recogido las cosas de su habitación, cambiado las sabanas, abierto las ventanas, bañado, vestido, y prendido su computadora para que su koibito no sospechara nada.  
  
Shuichi entro en la casa gritando un dulce tadaima a Yuki. Lego al estudio jalo la silla de Yuki , la volteo y se sentó sobre sus piernas mirándole de frente. Le dio un beso rápido en los labios a lo cual Yuki sonrío, por dentro se sentía horrible ¿Cómo podía estar engañando a ese ángel? Tal vez como le habían dicho todas las cosas que pasaron en su pasado se están reflejando en su presente, ya no podía controlarlo, no quería lastimarlo por nada del mundo y tampoco quería lastimarse, si Yuki le había traicionado el no era nadie para hacerle eso a Shuichi, el no tenia nada que ver, si embargo... Habría que reflexionar eso otro día, tenia que terminar su novela y no había pensado en nada para esta.  
  
Shuichi preparaba la comida, se quemo un par de veces, sabia que a Yuki no le iba a gustar así que se dio por vencido, empezó a pensar en tomar cursos de cocina, pero después ese día no tenia tiempo, la mejor solución que encontró fue pedir una pizza, era mas practico y no se quemaba tanto, por el momento . Así que tomo el teléfono y marco.  
  
Eiri ya había avanzado bastante en el final de su novela solo que no tenia el titulo, ni la parte que tenia al final de su novela para hacer reflexionar e impactar a a la gente. Tenia que entregarla es dos días y la parte de el final generalmente (siempre) la tenia pensada antes de empezar la novela. Bueno ya pensaría en eso otro día, no, tenia que apresurarse. Empezó a pensar :la novela es como párate de mi vida solo que los personajes si lo superan... Mmm... ,si se seguía esforzando así saldría algo forzado, cosa que siempre había evitado, así que empezó a plantearlo y llego a la conclusión de que le había dado un bloqueo, suspiro, realmente estaba cansado.  
  
Shuichi llego al estudio, camino hacia el lentamente, cuando estaba frente a el se acerco a escasos dos centímetros y le planto un profundo beso y le susurro al oído un dulce - te amo - seguido de eso le dijo - ya llego la pizza- se separo de el, y fue a la cocina. Ahora si se sentía inspirado después de un beso de su dulce koibito, ya podía pensar.  
  
Miro la pantalla, releyendo lo ya escrito y la inspiración volvió a llegar, agradeció esto con una tenue sonrisa, después serio como siempre, escribió las palabras que llegaron después de que aquel ángel le demostrara su amor con aquel cálido beso:  
  
....El pasado es una parte fundamental en nuestra alma, olvidarlo o enterrarlo es imposible, siempre estará vivo y siempre estará presente a lo largo de nuestra vida formando parte de, en algunas ocasiones, un confuso presente y junto a la esperanza de un futuro que esclarezca las dudas sobre nuestra propia identidad como seres humanos y tener, al menos lejanamente, la certeza de lo que hacemos, o el camino que decidamos seguir sea el correcto. Dudas, todas ellas que el ser humano se hace durante el tiempo que dura su existencia, o claro esta, hasta que un ángel te caiga del cielo y te las resuelva...  
  
Así estaba bien, penso Yuki, era un final como a el le gustaba, era como la reflexión de toda la historia. ******-----***** UN MOMENTO. El gran Yuki Eiri estaba escribiendo esto y no era capaz de llevarlo a cabo, ni si quiera era capaz de olvidar su pasado, superarlo completamente, en lugar de eso lo reprimía acostándose con su hermana, que bajo había caído, su hermana ya tenia una vida formada con su esposo, y el... el también tenia una vida con ese ángel que había caído del cielo solo para el, bien... basta de reflexiones por hoy... ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer...  
  
Yukiiiiii!!! La pizza se va a enfriar- grito su koibito, guardo el documento, se paro, mañana le hablaría a su editora, y se puso en camino hacia la cocina donde le esperaba Shuichi. ____________________  
  
Una joven con cabellos entre rojizos y café estaba sentada en su cama llorando todo lo que podía, por suerte Thoma no había llegado aun y la única testigo de esa tristeza. Porque? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había sido así? ¿Por qué de su hermano? ¿Por qué su esposo también amaba a su hermano? ¿Qué tenia ese hombre que a todos derretía? Tantos porqués la marearon. Se recostó sobre su cama |recordando como había empezado todo...  
  
La culpa, desde luego, fue de la misma persona con la que acaba esta historia, su hermano: Yuki Eiri. Thoma desde que regreso de nueva York había estado muy raro, entre culpable y cariñoso con su hermano (mejor llamado antes Uesugi Eiri), ella penso que en su estancia en NY habían hecho una gran amistad, que llevaba confianza y respeto. Pero en cambio Eiri no parecía del todo feliz, se encerraba siempre a escribir, ya no sonreía, era muy frío con todos, y se mantenía al margen de los asuntos de la casa, al menos durante las tres semanas que estuvo en lo que fue su casa hasta que se marcho con el nombre de Yuki Eiri. Bien, Thoma un día le dijo que quería ser su novio, al poco tiempo su esposo... lógicamente le dijo que si, la esposa de Seguchi Thoma, un hombre con poder, inteligente, rico y exageradamente guapo, parecía que ese hombre no tenia debilidades, hasta que encontró una: Eiri, ese chico, su hermano causante de todo, del solo casarse con la hermana del que sentía que debía proteger. Ya casados Thoma le contó lo que había pasado en NY, ella lo entendió todo, no era necesario escuchar mas, en el tiempo que llevaban juntos le había tomado cariño, incluso podía confesar que lo amaba. Hasta ese día que le confeso lo que había pasado con Yuki Kitazawa, su hermano y el. Pudo ver una inmensa culpa y un amor asquerosamente fuerte hacia su hermano por parte de su esposo. Tiempo después este se fue incrementando, con la llegada de Shindou Shuichi que se llevo el corazón de su hermano, y Thoma haciendo lo posible por separarlos, así que tuvo que entrar en acción, se empezó a acostar con Eiri, por venganza, por dolor quería arruinar la vida de su hermano y la de su esposo. Su hermano por robarle a quien mas quería, y su esposo por enamorase de se hermano. Todo iba bien hasta que un día se voltearon las cosas, empezó a disfrutar el hacer el amor con su hermano, el nunca la trato bien, es mas cuando llego el primer día a cobrar venganza el no accedió amaba demasiado a Shindou Shuichi como para engañarlo, Hasta que drogo a su hermano poniendo una pastilla en su cerveza, Eiri ya lo había hecho una vez, dos, tres, en realidad no recordaba pero su amor por Shindou Shuichi crecía y ella no podía hacer nada, enamorada de su hermano, sufriendo maltratos, burlas, humillaciones ella no lo dejaba, se había convertido en su droga, como el tabaco para Eiri, claro, el no sentía nada era como hielo y el único que podía derretirlo era Shuichi definitivamente se lo merecía. Su hermano no tenia la culpa de que Thoma le amara pero ya lo había hecho no había vuelta atrás, estaba arriesgando su matrimonio, y al amante de su hermano que era capaz de arrancarle un sonrisa a ese ser tan despiadado, que le partía en pedazos el alma y el corazón. Sollozo tristemente, como le diría a Thoma que estaba esperando un hijo suyo, amando a otro además de el, y que precisamente tenia que ser el mismo que su esposo amaba.  
  
Se prendieron las luces de su habitación llego Thoma la vio recostada con los ojos rojos -Mika, ¿estas bien? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que llame a un medico?- pregunto Thoma preocupado , pero con ese semblante tranquilo como siempre, Mika sonrío el siempre tan exagerado, en realidad le quería demasiado, por eso había empezado todo.  
  
- Thoma tengo que decirte algo - dijo con una sincera sonrisa, - si dime, te escucho - le dijo arrodillándose a su lado, porque aun estaba recostada- Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo-... El silencio se oyó en esa habitación, un silencio incomodo que Thoma rompió- Que???- dijo con un gesto de incredulidad- como lo oyes estoy esperando un bebe del que tu serás padre- Thoma se paro y se dio la vuelta. Mika tomo esa acción como respuesta negativa y se le inundaron los ojos de lagrimas- si no lo quieres dímelo, así mejor, antes de que sea tiempo, para poder abor...- Mi hijo será bien recibido- Volteo de nuevo Thoma sonriente y le dio un beso en la frente a su esposa. -Te amo Mika por eso no dejare que nada te pase, ni a nuestro hijo, sobre mi cadáver-...  
  
Al día siguiente llego Mika en la mañana como de costumbre a casa de su hermano, se metió, Eiri estaba en la ducha, espero a que terminara, cuando salió Eiri solo pudo suspirar un ...Mika... con tono de lastima. Se dispuso a hablar con ella de lo que había pensado la noche anterior .  
  
- Mika necesitamos hablar- dijo Eiri , prendiendo un cigarrillo- raro en ti- dijo Mika- todo lo solucionas a golpes. - Esto es serio Mika- la callo definitivamente, haciéndola temblar- ya no quiero seguir con tus visitas, amo a Shuichi y me duele engañarlo, así que decides: te vas o te saco... -Yo- Mika se puso a llorar de nuevo- voy a tener un bebe de Thoma, pero quiero seguir con esto, porque te amo. - Te lo advierto Mika, me vuelves a buscar o a decir que me amas y te mato a ti y a tu hijo- le dijo amenazándola - Como puedes ser así con migo y con el tan tierno, que tiene el que no tenga yo ¿Miembro? Acaso?, ese no es problema, o tal vez es porque el no es tu hermano, bueno si nos vieran juntos no habría tanto problema, si no te da pena de que te vean de pareja con un hombre..- dijo Mika casi gritando - CÁLLATE, tienes esposo y familia, yo tengo un ángel con migo- Mika lo callo besándolo profundamente, nunca se habían besado, solo habían tenido sexo pero sin besos.  
  
- Yukiiii! olvide las llaves voy a llegar un poco tarde hoy, así que me dejaron regresar por ellas pero me dijeron que no me tarda...- Shuichi se paro en seco viendo como Mika besaba a Yuki y este la intentaba separar de el.  
  
Por fin la logro quitar, esa mujer era como una lapa, vio a Shuichi parado viéndolos. Shuu- chan yo...- dijo asustado No me digas nada, ya lo entendí, y por favor ya no me digas shuu-chan y tampoco me busques- Shuichi salió corriendo de ahí Vete de aquí Mika- dijo Eiri con coraje. Eiri yo- LÁRGATE- y Mika también salió corriendo.  
  
Yuki callo de rodillas, llorando, como pudo ser tan tonto  
  
Esa misma tarde llego Hiro a su departamento. - Cómo es posible que le hayas hecho eso- dijo Hiro muy enojado - Fue algo pasajero - dijo Yuki sin interés - Vengo por sus cosas- Hiro las empezó a recoger - Hiroshi dile que vuelva, que lo amo, que es mi vida- dijo Yuki arrodillándose junto a el, con a cabeza entre los brazos, llorando amargamente - díselo tu- dijo Hiro secamente- y pídele perdón- nunca había visto a Yuki Eiri así, sufriendo por alguien de esa forma. - No puedo , no soy capaz de mirarlo a los ojos- - Pues cuando estés listo, ve y díselo, el sabe perdonar y olvidar, y te ama- dijo Hiro con una sincera sonrisa. Salió de ahí .  
  
En otro lugar Shuichi vio a Thoma, este le pregunto por Yuki a lo que Shuichi le respondió -mejor ve con tu esposa, vigílala y gánate su cariño de nuevo-  
  
Dejando a Thoma atónito  
  
Lo busco en NG Records, no estaba ahí hasta que pregunto y le dijeron que se había marchado del país y que no sabían a donde. Todo se derrumbo había tenido que estar bien, ser valiente para traerlo de vuelta, pero ya se había ido, no lo había esperado.  
  
Llego a su casa desesperado, tomo todas sus cosas, fue al aeropuerto compro su boleto para NY y se fue para allá . En el camino, pensaba muchas cosas, recuerdos venían a el.  
  
Escapo de Japón porque le traía recuerdos ,con esa dulce ángel al cual había pisoteado, se fue sin darles explicaciones, luego que llegara le hablaría a Thoma avisándole su cambio de residencia .  
  
Shindou Shuichi te amo, lamento haberte hecho sufrir pero lo que más me duele es no haberte alcanzado cuando sabia que me estabas esperando - una lagrima vago por su mejilla, muriendo en su boca- así es como todo acaba...  
  
Llegando a NY bajo del avión, diciendo- ojalá nos volvamos a ver cuando nuestras heridas estén un poco mas sanadas Shuichi- Una sutil brisa movió su cabello - cuando sea capaz de no dañarte  
  
Hola como me quedo??? Mmm bueno sentía que estaba inspirada, a mi si me gusto, espero que a yael, efo, y a ryo_chan también, va dedicado a ellas. A yael y efo por que son buenas amigas y a ryo por inspirarme con sus historias. Así tengo una montón de agradecimientos a chekie girls por su historia, a la que hizo mistrust, y tambien remembrance, también a nabi- chan saotome, gracias a todas por inspirarme  
  
Bueno en el segundo capitulo "Years later", claro que si se vuelven a ver, saben que amo a esa parejita!!!  
  
Voy a promocionar historias: Remembrance, Mistrust, dream within (gravitation), un gran secreto 1, 2 y las que siguen (CCS) y la de línea de fuego (CCS) por ryo pero publicada por mi todas la felicitaciones a ella  
  
A los que les guste CCS (Sakura) voy publicar una que me encanta se llama jugando a ser dios, es bellísima, no es mía , la voy a poner a nombre de la que la hizo porque vale la pena leerla para aquellos que gusten de historias interesantes. Viva el yaoi todas mis historias son yaoi!!!  
  
En el prox capitulo: ¿Se volverán a ver? ¿Shuichi querrá verlo? ¿Qué pasara? No lo sabemos, actualizare lo mas rápido que pueda es solo que me dio bronquitis y casi neumonía, casi me hospitalizan ; _ ; ya estoy mejor así que cuídense no les valla a pasar lo mismo.  
  
Como siempre los personajes de gravitation son de bla bla bla... uds saben, no... mis respetos a Maki Murakami ella los trajo aquí.  
  
Melissita-chan  
  
PD: Esta historia va dedicada aparte de a ryo, a mi novio Isaac porque se peleo con su papa y se sentía mal , hable con el y pues después de eso se me ocurrió todo esto. Gracias Isaac( 


	2. Years later, I feel you

Cap. 2: Years later  
  
New York 3 años después...  
  
Una pequeña brisa movió su cabello ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la ultima vez que lo vio? Definitivamente mucho, en los primeros dos años separados había sido fácil terminar sus novelas, difícil concentrarse por ratos, su recuerdo aun estaba muy presente, pero desde hace 6 meses no había podido concentrarse, absolutamente nada ¿La razón?: Sahara, una chica con inagotable energía, que le recordaba hasta cierto punto a cierto pelirrosa, se había decidido a no tener alguna relación formal hasta que lo volviese a ver, y claro no la tenia, solo que como siempre tenia que haber alguien quien lo hiciera rabiar: sin Mika, Tatsuha, Thoma o Shuichi cerca... Pero bueno ya estaba ahí, no podía cambiar las cosas...  
  
Una chica de pelo rizado y café, con hermosos ojos verdes entro, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Yuki Eiri..  
  
-Hola, Yuki-san- dijo sonriente  
  
-Sahara...¿Qué haces aquí? Te he dicho que toques antes de entrar- dijo con la vista a la ciudad como si no hubiera alguien mas ahí...  
  
-Bueno, vine a visitarte, y ahórrate el discurso- dijo esta mirándolo tristemente, rápidamente cambio su expresión triste por una sonrisa- ahora... Vamos a comer: C-O-M-E-R...  
  
-Se deletrear comer, Sahara gracias, pero no tengo hambre  
  
-Eres un gruñan... pero bueno...- la chica lo jalo del brazo- vamos...  
  
Bajaron en elevador, llegando al estacionamiento, subieron al carro, típico: mercedes negro del año, arrancaron, como siempre Eiri se limitaba a conducir, mientras la chica se quejaba de la velocidad ,como siempre, a petición de Sahara fueron a un lugar de comida rápida, cerca de un parque.  
  
Como una escena grabada: Sahara hablando, Yuki se limitaba a mirar otro lado asintiendo o negando con la cabeza con su típico cigarro en mano...  
  
Cierto chico de cabello verde pasaba por el parque en el que esa pareja estaba comiendo con otro chico de cabello negro...  
  
-Na no da, na no da, no da...- tarareaba Sakuma Ryuichi, con un conejo rosa en las manos, poniéndoselo enfrente a Uesugi Tatsuha que se empezaba a desesperar  
  
-Ryuichi... si no paras de hacer eso voy a...- Tatsuha se detuvo, se le había hecho conocido cierto rubio que estaba sentado con una chica...  
  
-¿Eiri? Se detuvo enfrente de la pareja, pues estaban en una mesa en el exterior... Definitivamente habían cambiado los dos hermanos, Eiri traía el cabello un poco mas largo, cubriendo sus gatunos ojos. Tatsuha por su parte traia el pelo algo largo recogido en una coleta alta con su flequillo como siempre...  
  
Tatsuha impresionándose ante la imponente figura de su hermano que se había levantado porque también se había dado cuenta, solo sonrío cortante como siempre...  
  
-¿Así que aquí te habías metido, Tatsuha?- dijo Eiri, antes de que su hermano pudiera decir lo mismo  
  
-Tres años sin vernos y es lo único que se te ocurre?- dijo sentándose- como siempre: frío y cortante...  
  
-Tu eres maleducado, responde mi pregunta- dijo Eiri retándolo  
  
-Que humor, bueno si, aquí estaba ¿Qué esperabas que me quedara con nuestro padre? Ahí esta Mika...  
  
Al oír ese nombre Eiri se sobresalto, casi había olvidado la razón por la que Shuichi lo había dejado...  
  
-¿Desde cuando vives aquí?-  
  
-Desde que estoy con mi koibito: Sakuma Ryuichi, venimos a vivir aquí porque queríamos alejarnos un rato, de eso tiene aproximadamente 1 año 10 meses- decía Tatsuha mientras Ryuichi le ponía a Sahara a Kumagoro en la cabeza- por lo que veo no sabias nada...  
  
-Nunca me imagine que estuvieras viviendo con el del peluche rosa-  
  
-Pues si, como ves muchas cosas han cambiado aquí, seguramente no sabes nada de Shindou Shuichi-  
  
Toda la atención de Eiri fue hacia su hermano al pronunciar ese nombre, solo que le dio un pequeño mareo por lo que tubo que llevarse las manos a la cabeza  
  
-Estas bien?- pregunto Tatsuha algo preocupado  
  
-Si descuida solo fue un mareo-  
  
Tatsuha rápidamente se dio cuenta del porque del mareo..  
  
-¿La persona que tiene el nombre que pronuncie todavía tiene ese efecto en ti?  
  
-Calla, no sabes nada- dijo Eiri dando por terminada esa conversación, pero parecía que Tatsuha no había entendido la indirecta  
  
-Como tu quieras, Eiri, solo te aviso que Shuichi viene a cerrar su gira aquí en dos días y después se quedaran (Hiro, Suguru, K, Sakano y por supuesto Shuichi) con Ryuichi y con migo tres semanas  
  
-¿¿Qué??  
  
-Lo que oyes.  
  
Tras procesar la información que le dio Tatsuha, Eiri no lo penso ni dos veces  
  
- Tu dirección  
  
-Sabia que te haría cambiar de opinión acerca de lo de vernos frecuentemente-  
  
-Solo dámela-  
  
-Esta bien Eiri, te veré por ahí en dos días, ne?- dijo entregándole un papel con su dirección anotada  
  
-Tenlo por seguro- Dijo Eiri guiñándole un ojo a su hermano, Tatsuha tenia claro que ese chico había cambiado a su hermano en mas de 1000 formas y esa era un de ellas.  
  
Eiri volteando hacia su compañera que estaba jugando con Ryuichi Definitivamente esa niña (20 años ¬¬U) no cambiaría y menos con Sakuma Ryuichi: el niño mental de 34 años hasta el día de hoy...  
  
-Sahara!!!!- dijo Eiri llamándola fuertemente  
  
-Si???  
  
- Vamonos  
  
-Pero si acabamos de llegar  
  
-Cambio de planes...- dijo Eiri con una sonrisa  
  
Subieron al carro despidiendo a su hermano y a Ryuichi, quería ir a ver que le compraría a Shuichi después de tanto tiempo... Eiri aseguraba que si lo iba a ir a ver a casa de Tatsuha exactamente en dos días, no podía creer que iba a ver a su ex amante, ahora si era oportunidad para confesarle todo...  
  
Sahara por su parte se alegro, nunca lo había visto sonreír abiertamente, ni siquiera sabia que tenia hermano, bueno se lo preguntaría después, y ese tal Shindou Shuichi había tenido tanto que ver en su vida, que después de oir decir que venia se había puesto de buenas... otra pregunta mas a su lista, solo sabia una cosa no se dejaría vencer fácilmente para ganarse el amor de Yuki...  
  
- Por que tan pensativa?- dijo Yuki cuando regresaban  
  
-No se, quien es Shindou Shuichi?-  
  
-Ya veras, seria inevitable que no lo vieras- dijo la ultima frase para el mismo, sonriendo para si mismo  
  
Sahara frunció el entrecejo, sin imaginarse lo que vendría después...  
  
Hola a todos como están yo bien, como dije esto esta sacado de mi manga pero le empiezo a ver mas sentido, se me ocurrió después de ver el señor de los anillos 3, espero les guste  
  
Iba a hacer este fic corto pero me esta saliendo lardo, pues veamos como va después  
  
Gravi es de Maki Murakami y Sahara es sacada de mi imaginación  
  
Estoy haciendo planes para el prox cap aun no se bien que pero se me ocurrirá algo  
  
Saludos a ryo-chan y a todos tos demás que siempre menciono  
  
Espero les guste  
  
Melissa  
  
Sigo promocionando historias, como siempre en mi bio Tengo una nueva: In the moonlight: gravitation 


	3. You look so fine

You look so fine  
  
Estaba sentado en la sala de su departamento pensando, recordando lo que había hecho después de dejar a su hermano:  
  
Paso a dejar a Sahara a su casa, y regreso a su departamento, ahora que lo estaba pensando había tenido un buen día, no por ver al molesto de su hermano, sino por recibir la noticia de que Shuichi estaría en NY en dos días. Había decidido ir a comprarle algo, pero primero tubo que dejar a Sahara. Sahara... no sabia nada...el, siendo tan perceptivo, ya se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Sahara con el, y también sabia que no le haría ninguna gracia su relación con Shindou Shuichi... ya se lo contaría después para que no le impactara tanto...  
  
Se levanto, mañana le compraría algo a Shuichi , se le habían ocurrido ideas nuevas para su novela, así que iba a ir a escribir...  
  
Ya habían pasado tres largos años que no había sabido nada de Yuki Eiri, después de que lo había visto con Mika, había decidido esperar a que viniera a pedirle perdón, como siempre era un baka, baka por querer perdonar al hombre que lo había engañado con una mujer... que era nada menos que su hermana!!! Aun así le seguía teniendo gran cariño al escritor, todavía lo amaba como hace tres años, solo que sintió que tal vez ese hijo de perra (como lo había llamado incontables ocasiones, antes de que empezara a ser su koibito) estaría arrepentido de haber besado a su hermana, porque el sabia que Yuki lo quería muchísimo, solo que no se lo podía expresar oralmente por lo que paso con Kitazawa. Bueno ahí estaba otra vez Shindou Shuichi esperando la llegada de su amado escritor, le perdonaría, de eso estaba seguro, solo que espero en vano, una semana y media, el no llego, y sin pensarlo Shuichi, tomo sus cosas y se fue del país.  
  
Ahora estaba viviendo en Italia, algunas veces viajaba a Japón para ver a Thoma, porque todos se habían ido con el (Hiro, Fujisaki y k), Sakano se había quedado en Japón para recibir instrucciones de Thoma, era pesado tener que trabajar a distancia, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando...  
  
Ese día estaba en Inglaterra, ya que había tenido una gira por todo Europa y iba a cerrarla a ny, de pronto vino a su mente lo que paso con Yuki en ny... dio un largo suspiro, algún día lo olvidaría, ese día estaba muy, muy lejano y espero que nunca llegara aunque lo lastimara mucho. Bajo de su habitación en el hotel, había aprovechado ir a conocer partes de Europa desde hace 3 años y definitivamente le había gustado Inglaterra, le gusto para irse a vivir ahí, luego lo comentaría con Hiro y los demás, seguro y ellos accederían, también estaba Len Engels chico de madre china y padre ingles, vivía en Inglaterra, lo conoció cuando este vacacionaba en roma, Italia. Esta era una de las poderosas razones por las que también se quería ir a vivir ahí, ahora Len era su amante, pareja formal, lo quería mucho, tenia gran aprecio y cariño por el, solo que no lo podía amar como amaba al escritor, al pensar en este sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, que luchaba por no derramar. Ya no lloraría en frente de Len, el sabia la razón de su dolor, pero ahora no podía hacerle esto, a el que lo ayudo tanto.  
  
Llego con los demás, se habían quedado de ver en el restaurante en frente del hotel, llegando ahí lo voltearon a ver, solo sonrío y se sentó.  
  
-Shuichi ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Len preocupado  
  
-Descuida Len, estoy en perfectas condiciones- Dijo Shuichi, sonriéndole dulcemente  
  
Len también sonrío, pero sabia que Shuichi tenia algo, ya llevaba 8 meses con 17 días con el, hasta los llevaba contados, se sentía feliz, estaba enamorado, Shindou Shuichi había sido la mejor cosa que le había pasado en toda su vida y no permitiría que se lo quitaran.  
  
Hiro platicaba alegremente con Ayaka que los había acompañado parte de la gira, con motivo de su boda con Hiro, se lo había propuesto antes de que esta empezara la gira y ella accedió, quería ir a ny a comprar su vestido, definitivamente era feliz, sabia que Hiro estaba triste por lo ocurrido con su amigo, habiéndolo podido ayudar desde el principio, espero a que Eiri lo hiciera por su cuenta pero fracaso su intento, lo único que no supo fue que si lo había ido a buscar pero muy tarde.  
  
-Así que ya nos vamos a ir, ya que me había acostumbrado- le dijo Suguru a Hiro, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos.  
  
-Echare de menos este lugar- dijo Hiro para nadie  
  
-Hiro, cuando nos casemos me gustaría vivir aquí o en Japón- dijo Ayaka animada  
  
-Eso mismo te iba a decir yo, Hiro, claro omitiendo lo de casarnos- dijo Shuichi  
  
-No parece que sea mala idea, ¿Qué opinan?- dijo Hiro preguntándoles  
  
-por mi esta bien- respondió Suguru  
  
-I´ts ok- dijo k  
  
Sakano parecía alterado  
  
-¿Por qué no regresan a Japón? Seria el trabajo mas fácil- dijo Sakano  
  
Shuichi bajo la mirada, Japón le traía recuerdos con Yuki, así como la canción "in the moonlight", bueno de hecho todo le traía recuerdos, pero eso mas  
  
Todos estaban estáticos ¿Cómo podía tener tan poco tacto para eso? Len se dio cuenta e intentando cortar la tensión dijo  
  
-A mi me gusta aquí y a los chicos también, no creo que haya problema, creo que ya se acostumbraron a trabajar de lejos no?- dijo con una sonrisa  
  
Los demás asintieron siguiendo animadamente con su conversación.  
  
Después de comer k les pregunto que si ya tenían todo empacado pues su vuelo salía en la noche hacia ny, iban a quedarse con Tatsuha y Ryuichi un tiempo allá, no era tan malo... Len los acompañaría, solo que llegaría dos días después de ellos porque tenia que cerrar unos asuntos en Inglaterra, el era un gran empresario. Shuichi sonrío volvería ver a Tatsuha y Ryuichi que ahora eran pareja. Llego un fugaz recuerdo de Yuki y el ... Mejor pensaría en otras cosas.  
  
Después de dejar a Shuichi y a los demás en el aéreo puerto Len partió con su padre: Max Engels un rico y poderoso señor... - Poderoso- murmuro, entre todas las familias poderosas había lazos o rivalidad, por ejemplo su familia (Su abuelo), tenia lazos amistosos con los Pickford, la hija del ahora fallecido Louis Pickford, Diane Pickford se había casado con Uesugi Oshima, Diane había fallecido pero seguían teniendo mucho contacto, su padre era amigo de Uesugi Oshima, un rico y poderoso japonés que tenia 3 hijos los cuales no conocía, pero parecía que eran mas o menos de su edad. También hacían muchos negocios y tratos con los Bawerk: Bruno Bawerk y su hija Alice Bawerk, solo la había visto una vez pero había notado que esa chica era muy hermosa, Pelo rojizo largo y lacio, y unos ojos color entre gris y café (no se como se llame ese color), definitivamente esa chica no pasaba desapercibida. También había mucha rivalidad y odio con los West: Charles West, un hombre avaro, desconsiderado, odioso, de el solo sabia que tenia 4 hijos, uno falleció al igual que su esposa. La difunta esposa de Charles West de apellido Wayne, también llevaban mala relación: con Frederich Wayne el hermano de su esposa que no sabia si este tenia hijos, en fin eran muchas familias, todas buscando poder, ya le tocaría eso cuando su padre muriese.  
  
Camino hacia su padre, como el tenia los ojos grises y el cabello negro de su madre, el pelo castaño de su padre solo lo había heredado Chathain su hermana menor, esta tenia el pelo lacio debajo de los hombros pero tenia los ojos de un color negro muy profundo, su otra hermana, su melliza, se llamaba Lai Tenia el mismo pelo negro y lacio y los ojos grises (por algo habían nacido juntos). Ellos dos empezaban a mandar la empresa de su padre, y ahorita iba por su hermana para ir a cerrar un trato y le preguntaría que si le gustaría ir a NY con el aunque ya sabia la respuesta.  
  
-Padre vengo por Lai, sabes que tenemos que cerrar ese asunto que tenemos pendiente-  
  
-Lo se, solo tengan mucho cuidado que Michael Grant esta metiendo sus narices en esos asuntos  
  
-No te preocupes, también te aviso que me voy a NY como 3 semanas, voy a ver si Lai, Viene con migo  
  
-Escuché que las hijas de Charles West están viviendo ahí- dijo su padre serio  
  
-La verdad no sabia nada, pero descuida, no nos pasara nada- Dijo este despreocupado  
  
- No te confíes tanto Len, no sabes lo peligrosos que pueden ser los West- dijo su padre preocupado  
  
-Estaremos bien-  
  
-Si pasa algo, no dudes en llamarme... es mas creo que dos hijos de Uesugi- san viven ahí... si a alguno de ustedes tiene algún problema, le diré a Oshima de sus movimientos para enviarles gente especializada en eso..  
  
-Aprecio tu ayuda padre, si tenemos algún problema contactare a los hijos de Uesugi-san, y te llamare-  
  
-Esta bien Len vallan con cuidado-  
  
Después de esta conversación, entro Lai a la gran oficina de su padre, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Len y le dijo  
  
-¿Ya nos vamos?-  
  
- Si, y después me acompañaras a NY  
  
-¿A que?  
  
- De vacaciones  
  
- Por fin voy a conocer América! Padre que feliz soy! Te llamare todos los días!- Dijo viendo a su padre  
  
Max sonrío, nunca había visto a su hija tan feliz, Lai corrió hacia el y le beso la mejilla y despidiéndose exageradamente de su padre salió con Len a cerrar el trato, su hermano y ella eran fuertes para esas cosas y mas para las personas corruptas, casi siempre las ponían en su lugar consiguiendo que los despidieran. Después fueron a poner sus cosas en maletas y esperar un día en lo que salía el vuelo.  
  
Shuichi iba saliendo del avión, ya había visto a Tatsuha y a Ryuichi saludarlos desde lejos, la hermana de Suguru: Aiko- Sakura le hablo a Suguru y le había dicho que los alcanzaría ahí. Como siempre Ryuichi al ver a Shuichi se le colgó del cuello abrazándolo.  
  
Shuichi y los demás los saludaron, todavía tenían que ir a recoger sus maletas. Shuichi iba caminando con todos, hasta que una chica con pelo rizado y café paso corriendo tan rápido que chocaron cayendo los dos al suelo.  
  
-Lo siento- le dijo a Shuichi, viéndolo con sus penetrantes ojos verdes  
  
- Descuida- Shuichi se paro y le tendió una mano para que se levantara  
  
-Gracias - la chica se paro y siguió su rumbo dejando a todos un tanto divertidos y preocupados por Shuichi  
  
Hiro fue el primero en preguntar  
  
- Te encuentras bien?-  
  
- Si- dijo Shuichi con una sonrisa-  
  
-Tenía unos ojos muy lindos- Dijo K  
  
- Cierto, y además corre rápido- Dijo Hiro  
  
-Sí que tenia prisa- dijo Suguru, un tanto despectivo- yo también tengo, hay que apresurarnos a tomar la maletas  
  
Todos asintieron siguiendo su camino y recogiendo las maletas, para después ir a casa de Ryuichi y Tatsuha  
  
La misma chica que empujo a Shuichi estaba formada para comprar un boleto  
  
-Quiero un boleto para ir a Los ángeles, California- dijo la chica apresurada  
  
-Su Nombre-  
  
- West, Sahara West  
  
Yuki estaba sentado leyendo la nota que Sahara le había dejado en la mesa.  
  
Hola Yuki- san  
  
Te preguntaras porque escribo esto, es solo que mi padre me hablo y dijo que fuera con el. La verdad no se que trama, además en dos días, es el día en el que mi hermano David falleció, así que debemos estar todos juntos, con mis dos hermanas Anne y Rebecca, regreso en poco tiempo, te iré a visitar cuando regrese.  
  
Te quiere  
  
Tu amiga, Sahara  
  
Yuki la termino de leer, en verdad esa chica escribía mal  
  
-Así que te fuiste de vacaciones Sahara, al menos voy a poder escribir- Murmuro Yuki para si mismo  
  
Yuki Recordó que hoy era el día en el que Shuichi llegaba a NY, bueno eso significaría que de todos modos no iba a poder escribir. Prendió su computadora portátil releyendo lo escrito. Al rato saldría a comprar unas cosas.  
  
Shuichi, Platicaba animadamente con Ryuichi, los demás le contaban a Tatsuha lo que había pasado después de que se mudaron. A Shuichi se le ocurrió algo  
  
-Ryu- chan porque no vamos al mall a comprar algo, bueno para ser mas exactos la ropa para el concierto- dijo Shuichi  
  
-Buena idea shuu-chan- dijo Ryuichi parándose del sillón- ¿Quién va?  
  
Ayaka levanto su mano, Hiro, Suguru y K, tenían que comprar algunas cosas, Tatsuha iba con su koi, Sakano prefirió quedarse a dormir  
  
Llegaron al mall, en lo que veían, ropa, aparatos musicales, entre otras cosas, iban hablando, comentando cosas , Ayaka le contaba a Tatsuha de su boda, Ryuichi hablaba con K, Suguru, Hiro y Shuichi iban viendo cosas hasta que Hiro empezó la conversación  
  
-Suguru- Llamo Hiro  
  
- Mande- dijo Suguru viendo un teclado  
  
-¿cuándo va a llegar Sakura-chan?  
  
- Mañana en la noche  
  
Shuichi se metió a su conversación  
  
-Igual Len y su hermana- dijo Shuichi- ¿Por qué no vamos a recibirlos a los dos al mismo tiempo?  
  
-Buena idea Shuichi- dijo Hiro entusiasmado  
  
Shuichi vio a lo lejos unos discman, los suyos ya no servían así que le dijo a Suguru y Hiro que lo esperaran y hecho a correr, en su carrera no se dio cuenta de que había mucha gente, así que choco con alguien,...Genial se caía dos veces en un mismo día..., la persona con la que había chocado estaba de pie, así que Shuichi desde el suelo se disculpo  
  
-Gomen-  
  
La persona a su lado no era nada mas ni nada menos que el rubio escritor  
  
- Shuichi?- definitivamente Yuki estaba shokeado, lo único que pudo hacer era tenderle la mano  
  
Shuichi la tomo y se levanto  
  
-Yuki- susurro- ¿Qué haces aquí?- igual de impresionado  
  
-Pues aquí vivo baka- dijo Yuki- que creías?  
  
-No nada  
  
- Tu que haces aquí?-  
  
-Tengo un concierto, y me voy a quedar unas semanas- aunque Yuki ya sabia la respuesta  
  
-Me lo imaginaba- dijo Yuki mirándolo con sus penetrantes ojos dorados, que todavía hacían que le temblaran las piernas y sintiera maripositas en el estomago a Shuichi, y como lo volvía a ver después de 3 años era mayor la intensidad.  
  
-Yuki- susurro Shuichi sonrojándose  
  
- Calma shuu-can- Shuichi se sonrojo mas - ya no digas tanto mi nombre, que lo gastas. Que te parece si te invito un café?  
  
A Shuichi le vinieron imágenes de SU Yuki con Mika  
  
-Vine con todos los demás, se molestaran- dijo Shuichi rompiendo la magia  
  
- Pues les aviso-  
  
A esto Yuki fue a avisarles, todos lo saludaron cortésmente, Hiro le guiño un ojo, que Yuki sabia muy bien que significaba aquel gesto.  
  
-Se los llevo en la noche, sin pretextos ni excusas- sonrío Yuki- luego voy a tu casa Tatsuha  
  
- Quien te invito?- dijo Tatsuha  
  
-También, nos vemos al rato  
  
Shuichi se quedo callado durante toda la conversación de todos los demás y Yuki, también se dio cuenta del gesto de Hiro, ¿qué tramaban esos dos?, bueno cenara con Yuki... por eso estaba mas feliz que de costumbre  
  
Fueron a una café en la noche, estaban sentados en una mesa tomando cafe  
  
-¿Y como has estado?- pregunto Yuki  
  
-Pues bien-  
  
-Te vez mas delgado, y veo que te dejaste crecer el cabello- dijo mirándolo- pero tan lindo como siempre  
  
-Sí, igual tu- dijo Shuichi  
  
Yuki se acerco mas a el  
  
-Shuichi, Perdóname- dijo este arrepentido  
  
Shuichi se quedo en shok  
  
-Por favor- repitió Yuki- te extraño  
  
-Porqué lo hiciste?-  
  
-Estaba confundido, Shuichi, te amo tanto, no puedo estar así-  
  
Shuichi se sentía mal, sentía que todo se le revolvía, así que le dio un mareo y callo en los brazos de escritor  
  
-Estas bien?-  
  
-Si solo que no he dormido-  
  
-Entonces te llevamos a tu casa-  
  
-Yuki, yo...-  
  
- Que sucede?-  
  
Shuichi agarro la mano de Yuki y le dijo  
  
-Desde hace mucho tiempo esperaba este momento, solo que ahora no se si sea capaz de poderte hacer feliz-  
  
-Sabes que con tu sola presencia lo haces-  
  
-Cuando me fui me sentía completamente solo, hasta que Len me ayudo  
  
-Len?- pregunto Yuki  
  
- Mi koibito  
  
Yuki soltó su mano, se paro y se dirigió al baño, sabia que Shuichi lo amaba aun mas que a ese tipo, solo que esa era su excusa para no perdonarlo  
  
-Porque?- murmuro Yuki con lagrimas que luchaban por no salir  
  
Shuichi entro al baño siguiendo a Yuki, no sabia que tendría una reacción así  
  
-Yuki perdóname-  
  
Yuki lo arrincono en la pared y sin pensarlo dos veces , le planto un profundo beso, que se intensifico cuando Shuichi paso sus manos detrás de su cuello y el en su cintura abrazándose. Cuando se rompió el beso por falta de aire se abrazaron mas.  
  
-Baka- dijo Yuki abrazándolo mas fuerte  
  
-Yo también te extrañe Yuki-  
  
La luna como siempre, testigo del amor entre los dos amantes  
  
Hola  
  
Lamento haberme tardado es que necesitaba trama, voy actualizar mas rápido el otro capitulo, espero y les guste. Los personajes que salen en la serie de Maki Murakami , los demás míos, espero y nadie se ofenda. Pronto iré desarrollando mas cosas. Espero pongan mucha atención con los nombres o si no se hará confuso leer los demás cap. Los nombres del papa de Yuki, su mama, hermana de Suguru son inventados por mi.. así que me gusto el cap. Aunque es largo e incluso puede llegar a ser aburrido era interesante  
  
Melissa  
  
Pd: perdón Isaac 


	4. Well waste some time

Capitulo numero 4

We´ll waste some time

Después de dejar a Shuichi, que se había quedado dormido en el carro, yuki iba hacia su departamento, definitivamente se sentía muy feliz. Shuichi después de todo lo seguía queriendo, el sabia que le tendría que dar explicaciones mas adelante, pero ahora ya se sentía seguro de si mismo, ahora que Shuichi había regresado.

Todos estaban platicando animadamente, cuando llego Yuki Eiri con Shuichi en brazos.

Yuki se encamino a la habitación que estaba ocupando Shuichi a dejarlo, le dio un beso en la boca y uno en la frente, Shuichi sonrío entre sueños. Yuki también sonrío, después salió de ahí, despidiéndose y prometiendo ir al día siguiente:

Estas eran las memorias de Hiro quien estaba en un balcón muy amplio, rodeando con su brazo la espalda de Ayaka, disfrutando de la noche, del la brisa del aire que rodeaba el lugar, sin lugar a dudas era una noche bellísima: su amigo estaba feliz y el, pues el también.

Seguía pensando en las locuras que había hecho Shuichi, cuando recordó que tenían que ir mañana por Sakura y por len. Len, el no sabia nada, es mas, el era el actual koibito de su mejor amigo, en ese momento entro de nuevo la preocupación, mañana antes de ir a recoger a len y a Sakura, hablaría con Shuichi.

Despertó, era mañana, el sol se asomaba muy fuerte por su ventana provocando que cerrara lo ojos después de abrirlos. Después de acostumbrarse a la luz, recordó que había tenido un sueño muy bonito:

Donde el estaba con Yuki, y ambos eran felices...Valla sueño... murmuro.

Después de poner su cerebro a trabajar un poco, recordó que el día anterior había estado con yuki...

YUKI.... se sonrojo al recordar que se habían besado, y que le había confesado que lo amaba (o algo así)... definitivamente había comprobado que lo seguía amando después de tanto tiempo...

Todo iba bien hasta que recordó a Len... tenían que ir al aeropuerto hoy...

Tenia que meditar lo que iba a hacer. Pero mejor era bañarse antes...

Se levanto, se baño y bajo a desayunar con los demás. Cuando llego encontró un escena un tanto familiar para el desayuno...°°U algunos platicando, otros tanto peleando.

Hiro se paro sin interrumpir la escena... Shuichi se dio cuenta de que Noriko al parecer había llegado en la mañana. La saludo cortésmente, ella les estaba contando a todos que había vivido un tiempo en Chicago, después en Miami y ahora en NY, y que había venido de visita.

Hiro llamo a Shuichi, el le comento lo que había pasado el día anterior, y el tema de Len salió a flote de nuevo.

-No se me haría justo decirle eso a pocos días de ver a Yuki, Hiro- dijo Shuichi con una mueca de preocupación

-Por supuesto que a nadie se le haría justo, pero no puedes vivir engañándolo Shuichi- dijo Hiro sin perder la calma ante la actitud confusa de su mejor amigo

-Pero él me ayudo a superar la perdida de Yuki, claro, lo mas que pudo-

-Lo sé, pero no puedes seguir con esto, tu lo amas- con esto ultimo Hiro lo convenció

Shuichi lo penso y al final llego a una conclusión

-Tienes razón Hiro, voy a hablar con el y le voy a explicar todo este problema, claro si es que lo toma con calma y lo entiende- suspiro Shuichi

-Lo ves, es más cruel la mejor mentira, que la mas horrible de verdades-

-Hablaré con el, cuando llegue del aéreo puerto, aunque sea demasiado precipitado - después de esto Shuichi se levanto, el sabia que Len no lo merecía, pero no podía engañarlo ni mucho menos amarlo como al rubio escritor.

....Bien Shuichi debes reunir valor.... murmuro para si mismo

Después de esto de prepararon para ir al aeropuerto a recoger a Len y a Sakura.

Fueron a ver si el vuelo de len ya había llegado. Vieron en la tabla esa donde anuncian lo vuelos que llegaron y vieron que el avión de len había aterrizado hacia unos 10 minutos.

Shuichi aturdido de ver a tanta gente y no encontrar a Len estaba tarareando una canción, hasta que a su mente llego uno de los gritos de Hiro, después de eso reacciono, viendo a un muy animado Len agitando la mano en señal de saludo, junto a el iba un chica hermosa, que curiosamente se parecía a el, ojos grises, piel blanca, pelo negro, definitivamente iguales.

-Como te fue en el vuelo- pregunto Hiro

-No estuvo mal- respondió la misteriosa chica- aunque un poco cansado, claro, imagina recorrer la mitad del mundo no es tarea fácil.

Hiro volteo a verla confundido, y después le dedico una mirada de incomprensión a Len, este se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba

-Lo siento, no he presentado- señalo a su hermana- ella es Lai, mi hermana gem...- ella lo interrumpió

-Gemela, solo que en mujer, y descuiden, no tengo tan mal carácter como el- todos rieron ante el comentario, y un muy apenado len le presentaba a su hermana a k, Hiro, Suguru y al final Shuichi (al cual menciono como su koi)

Shuichi se sintió mal, porque le tenia que decir que ya no podía serlo, aunque ahí no podía demostrarlo. Ellos eran los únicos que habían venido. Yuki iba a llegar por ellos, le dijo Tatsuha a Shuichi, por lo cual andaba muy nervioso. Porque le tendría que caer con la bomba a Len muy rápido.

El vuelo de Sakura, supuestamente llegaría en 10 minutos, Hiro fue a ver si estaban por aterrizar, pero vio que el vuelo se había retrasado 2 hrs. Les iba a avisar, cuando se escucharon sonidos muy raros en donde estaban recogiendo las maletas de Len y Lai, como de algo que estuviera cayendo, hasta que de pronto algo se estrello contra el suelo rompiéndolo, seguido de maletas que estaban estrellándose contra el suelo.

Se hizo un agujero en el suelo, todos estaban confundidos, hasta que un casco anaranjado se asomo del agujero. . Después de varios intentos la persona se quito el casco revelando un pelo castaño muy claro, y unos ojos café, curiosamente parecidos a los de Suguru

-Sakura ¿qué forma de llegar es esa?- pregunto Suguru, en lo que k y los demás se apresuraban a reunir como 5 maletas.

-Son 5, gracias por recogerlas- les dijo Sakura levantándose y dando excusas concluyo- como ves, el vuelo se retraso y quería llegar lo mas pronto posible, así que llame a Thoma , nuestro primo querido, y le dije mi problema, el mando decirles a las aerolíneas para que me trajeran en ese avión que va al doble de velocidad.... y pues llegué... aunque es algo doloroso cuando bajas.

Después de decir todo eso se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con Suguru. Hubo un cambio en su expresión muy drástico, se lanzo al cuello de Suguru.

-Suguru de Bad Luck! Soy gran admiradora tuya!- grito

-Soy tu hermano

-Cierto- dijo ella sonriendo torpemente °°U y volviendo a su antigua posición- déjenme quitarme esto...

Sakura se arranco el traje revelando una falda no tan larga negra, una blusa negra de mangas largas, una gabardina blanca larga y un gorro negro curiosamente parecido al que traía Thoma casi siempre

Shuichi y Hiro cargaban las maletas manteniendo el equilibrio para que no cayeran al suelo

-¿Qué tanto traes Sakura?- dijo Shuichi con voz ahogada

-No tanto- dijo esta despreocupadamente y agitando la mano como ahuyentando el comentario- solo lo necesario, Shuichi.

Iban comentando cosas, llegando a la puerta donde un mercedes negro y un taxi los esperaban

Len, Lai, K, y Hiro se fueron en el taxi, dejando a Shuichi, Suguru y Sakura con Yuki.

Shuichi iba adelante con yuki, mientras que en e asiento de atrás Sakura iba dormida recargada en el hombro de Suguru el cual también se había quedado dormido. Había un silencio algo incomodo hasta que Shuichi intento romperlo pero Yuki empezó a decir, sabiendo lo que le pasaba a Shuichi.

-Nadie te esta obligando a hacerlo baka, es tu decisión- dijo Yuki al aire

Shuichi espantado de que Yuki todavía tenia la capacidad de predecir lo que estaba apunto de decir, no lo demostró, por lo tanto siguió con la conversación.

-Es solo que no creo que sea correcto cortar así mi relación con len, el siempre es muy amable y aunque no lo demuestre, se que cuando hablaba de ti o me deprimía por ti, el se ponía muy triste por no poder hacer nada por animarme porque sabia que tu eras al que en realidad amaba y amo- diciendo eso se sonrojo, pero lo dijo muy seguro- por eso se me hace tan cruel decirlo, pero en realidad quiero estar con tigo.

Yuki observando la reacción de Shuichi solo sonrío siempre prefería dejar todo por hacer a las personas felices.

-Baka- dijo yuki haciendo que Shuichi hiciera una mueca de enojo- seria un tonto si te dijera que pienses lo que vas a hacer antes de hacerlo, porque si cambiaras de opinión, a mi no me convendría...siempre prefiriendo la felicidad de otros baka, es mejor buscar la tuya ahora y si esa me involucra a mi, prometo cuidarla por siempre- diciendo eso sonrío

Shuichi que se había emocionado por oír hablar a yuki así, le salieron lagrimitas de felicidad, se lanzo a Yuki que estaba manejando y casi chocan..

-YUKI YUKI YUKI YUKI ERES EL MEJOR YUKI YUKI YUKI YUKI â€" gritaba Shuichi todavía encima de el.

-BAKA!!!!! Casi chocamos- dijo yuki quitándose de encima a Shuichi

-Lo siento Yuki, es que nunca me habías dicho algo así, y me emocione tanto!!!! ï 


End file.
